Let Loose from the Noose
by angelelaura
Summary: Set after my story Nobody’s Gonna Get Me, and part of the Back In Black trilogy. An AU where Jo and Dean had a baby in Season 3 timescale and Dean got out of his deal. This is a few years later DeanJo SamSarah. WARNING character death! COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

He couldn't remember when exactly Sam got restless; a year, maybe 2 years after that night at the crossroads, but he had. 

For the first time neither of them knew what to do. They'd had a mission until then. It had always been 'kill the yellow eyed demon', even before they knew what it was, or had a catchy nickname for it. Then Sam's mission changed swiftly to 'save your brother' just like Dean's had been after their dad died. Dean's job was to enjoy his last year, make the most of his time. Then…nothing. Suddenly nothing. No ticking clock for Dean; no worries for Sam.

Sam's powers had gone. He had demon-blood in him still, but the demon was dead, so it didn't mean anything anymore. All the other children like Sam were either dead, or those from the 'other generations' were no longer in danger of becoming 'special'.

Sure there were still evil things, demons, but most of the ones they'd let out Dean and him had hunted down when Jo was still pregnant with Ashley. Anything else now, well even to Dean didn't seem like their responsibility anymore. Dean was fed up of being a hero. He wanted to be a man for a change; wanted to try being a regular Joe. It wasn't exciting, but it was different, and surprisingly it wasn't bad-different.

That's what Sam had wanted with Jess, a normal life. He'd lost that chance and it fuelled him to find the thing that killed her. In those years he hadn't had the time to stop, or even consider trying to have what he'd had with her with anyone else. But after Dean talked about stopping it made Sam think about all those girls he'd met on the road, especially Sarah and Madison. He was scared when he met Sarah, scared that if he grew to love her – having the notion that one day he could – he'd lose her. Then when he lost Madison, he felt like his fears had been proven right once again. He couldn't be happy; never would.

The last time Dean had mentioned seeing Sarah again Sam had shrugged it off; said "Maybe…some day." He didn't expect this time to be any different, so he didn't mention it. He did one better. Dean was happy now and didn't want Sam to be too scared to make himself happy. He knew he was interfering, but even when Jo gave him that look – that 'Do you know what you're doing?' look – he knew he was doing the right thing.

When she showed up Sam was pissed at him; _really_ pissed, but he _was_ happy to see her. A part of her had waited for him, even if she didn't know it; part of her had held back with other people, thinking that they just weren't Sam, and as soon as Dean had called her, told her Sam was hurt and wanted to see her she didn't think. She didn't think 'How did he find me?', 'Why now?', 'Its been too long' or 'We're probably totally different people now', she just caught the next bus their way.

Of course Sam wasn't hurt, and when she got there and saw this, it all made sense to both of them.

She was older, so was Sam, God they were all older, too old to mess about with stuff like this anymore, because it hadn't been _that_ long and no one's feelings had changed. It didn't take long for them to become a couple, to move in, to get hitched. Dean and Jo never did though; told themselves they weren't the marriage type. They all settled into a routine. The two couples living quite close to each other, and Dean and Sam had the relationship they'd both always wanted. Dean was happy because they were close, and Sam was happy because they were living normal lives, and it seemed to work out for all four of them, and Ashley.

* * *

_AN:- Because this is so short I'm going to put up the first Chapter tomorrow...I just wrote a prologue this time because I needed to set the scene being that there are a few years inbetween this story and the first one...also because I wanted to have SamSarah in this one without having to go through their relationship and how it formed over years in loads of detail, because I don't really want to write SamSarah in loads of detail...I just wanted Sam to have someone, and I liked Sarah, but their relationship is never going to be anything but background for DeanJo storylines..._

_After Chapter 2 tho I am going to take a break in posting, probably til mid January, but no later...theres a mini cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 2 so I'll try to get upto there first before the break, because I want to leave it at a good place..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

He'd softened; God he loved this woman…

* * *

"Dean? What do you think you're doing?" Jo said stressing every individual word and not even bothering to open her eyes. 

"Well," Dean said kissing her neck, moving his hand across her stomach, "Ashley's asleep," he continued, moving to kiss her chest, "so I'm trying it on."

"Dean. She could wake up any minute. You know what she's like."

"You'd better stop interrupting me then." he said stopping momentarily to look up at her.

"But Dean, I'm tired." she said rolling away from him onto her side.

"Oh come on Jo!" he whined, rolling her onto her back again, "We haven't done this for…forever!…We might not get another chance for ages." The he softened again, giving her 'puppy dog eyes' – something he never usually had to resort to, because she was normally easy. That thought made him chuckle – He began to kiss her playfully, quickly here and there; lips; jaw; neck; as he moved on top of her. She surrendered. When Dean Winchester wanted you, you didn't say no.

She placed her hands in his hair, which made him move his head up. She brought him down to her lips to kiss him, gently at first then more passionately. As she lifted her head off the pillow to kiss him deeper he moaned and tilted his head to do the same. Then…

"Daddy! Daddy!"

There was a smacking sound as Dean broke the kiss. Jo still had her hands around his face when he rolled off her to her left. He banged his head against her shoulder in frustration. She laughed silently and then wiped a hand down his cheek to comfort him. 'Poor baby' she thought smiling again.

Then Ashley came in. They both later thanked God that she'd shouted as soon as she'd woken up, not when she came in, so that they had had time to make sure they didn't scar her for life. In she ran with her pink bunny rabbit – one Dean had won her in a shooting game at some fair they went to – 'Flopsy' she called it.

"Daddy! There's something in my room!"

Dean shot up and as quickly as that Jo had reached a hand out and pushed him back down. She turned and glared at him 'til he understood that she meant for him to stay there. Then she turned to Ashley, smiled, and got out of bed to kneel down on the floor in front of her. Jo held onto Ashley's shoulders softly.

"Now Ashley. You know how your dad gets." she said turning and looking at Dean blankly. He was laid on the bed with his arm across his face. He huffed a laugh.

"Daddy gets angry and upset when something's in your room, and we've talked about real and imaginary, so I want you to tell me…Is there really something in your room? Or was it a nightmare?"

Ashley stalled for a few seconds before replying. "It was a nightmare."

Dean didn't even flinch now; this was typical.

"Good girl." said Jo, rewarding her daughter's honesty. "So its time you went back to bed." she continued standing up and putting a hand on Ashley's back to encourage her.

"Mommy? Can I stay with you and daddy tonight?"

Jo paused, then nodded and heard Dean laugh. He was never getting lucky again. He was convinced of that now. He might as well just give up trying and cut his losses. 'Here lies Dean Winchester's manhood. Taken before its time.'

"Dean." Jo said sternly as if she could tell what he was thinking about, and to let him know to stop the sulking in front of their daughter.

He huffed and sat up. "Come here Princess." he said, arms open. Ashley was a daddy's girl and she always liked to sleep in Dean's arms. She climbed on top of him awkwardly and he did a partially fake groan of discomfort as she squirmed. Finally she lay on his chest sucking her thumb and almost fell asleep instantly.

Jo pulled the covers back and got in the bed. She laid facing them. Dean turned his head and glared at her. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and then he turned away again to sleep.

When Jo was sure Ashley was asleep she leaned over and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. "And you wanted to have another one of these." was all she said.

* * *

In the morning Jo woke to see Dean laid out, mouth open, hugging his little girl tight, his fingers in her hair. She felt so warm inside, so complete at seeing this. Then Ashley opened her eyes. 

"Hi." Jo whispered.

"Hi." Ashley said, doing that cherub smile that plumped out her cheeks.

"Is daddy still asleep?" Ashley asked and Jo nodded playfully.

"Daddy!" Ashley screamed.

Jo had to laugh when Dean shot up again making a snatched choking sound and shook his head. "I'm up!" he declared before relaxing.

Ashley sat on her knees facing Dean, giggling and Jo pulled her backwards to tickle her tummy. "Go get dressed sweetie. Okay?" Jo asked smiling.

"Okay." Ashley said as Jo kissed her nose and said "Okay." again.

When she left Jo crawled closer to Dean on her hands and knees, but Dean had his hand over his eyes again so didn't see.

"Is it too late to give her back?" he joked.

"Probably." she said smiling and climbing on top of him.

Dean took his arm away when he heard how close her voice was and looked surprised for a second.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said, "but I'll make it up to you."

"When?" Dean asked, not actually asking, more stating what he had thought about last night, that he'd probably never have sex with Jo again.

"Well; how about today?" she said running her tongue over his bottom lip before kissing him. He groaned and brought a hand up to sweep over her hair, then he put them both on her ass and pushed her hips down onto him. Now it was Jo's turn to groan. She gave him another quick kiss and collapsed on top of him. Both knew they couldn't continue this just yet.

"Ashley?" Jo shouted, "How would you like to go to your Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah's today?"

Ashley squealed with excitement and Dean smiled at Jo. 'God I love this woman' he thought as he kissed her and hugged her body close to him.

"I'll get her ready; you call Sam." Jo suggested.

"Deal." Dean said kissing her again.

After a while Jo pulled away, reluctantly and went to pack a bag for Ashley.

* * *

"Dean I'd love to, but it's a bit short notice." Sam said. 

"Come on, man; it'll be good practice for you and Sarah."

"But, Dean I…"

"Thanks Sam. See you in half an hour!" Dean said hanging up the phone and almost running into Ashley's room. Ashley wasn't there, but Jo was. She was bent down, trying to find a colouring book Ashley could take with her. Dean leant against the doorframe. THUD God he still thought she had a nice ass after all this time.

Dean smiled evilly and walked up behind her. He placed two hands on her hips and accidentally startled her.

Jo jumped when she felt something grab her. With one fluid motion she stood up straight, turned round and lifted a hand. Dean grabbed it, bringing it down gently and then slid his hands to the small of her back.

"God, Dean. You scared me." she said.

"Really?" he replied.

"Yeah. I nearly screamed the place down."

"We have later for that." He whispered, smiling and leaning in to kiss her.

"Gross dad!" Ashley said coming into the room and reacting to her parents kissing.

Dean looked back at her, then at Jo and kissed her, more appropriately than he had planned to before. Ashley walked out of her room again anyway and went downstairs.

* * *

"Uncle Sam!" Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran into him with a thud. Sam had bent down just in time to catch her in his arms, but it meant his chest caught the brunt of her assault. He picked her up, bobbing her a little so she settled. 

"Thanks for this Sam." Jo said, her tired face giving him a small insight into what he was letting himself in for.

"Yeah. Seriously Sam, thanks." Dean said coming up behind Jo.

Sam just grumbled a bit in response as Jo swung the door open a little bit further so Dean could lean over to give Ashley a kiss. Sam turned his shoulder forwards so Ashley moved that direction and Dean could reach her better. Once Jo and Sarah had exchanged smiles the couple headed off with Ashley.

"Don't forget to have her back before 7." Jo called as Sam dropped Ashley gently onto the ground and Dean slowly closed the door shut and brushed the hair away from Jo's neck so that he could kiss it, teasingly. When she moaned he growled playfully and hugged her by the stomach, lifting her backwards off the ground a bit and then dropping her back down again.

Jo squealed, so in retaliation Dean lifted her again, but this time all the way, off the floor, sweeping her off her feet, shoving the backs of her knees with one hand and then continued by carrying her up the stairs.

"You should be sainted." Sarah said outside, realising that in her condition Sam was going to be doing most of the work today. Sam leaned in to kiss her, but they stopped when they heard.

"Oh! Uncle Sam! Not you too!"

Sarah smiled and Sam bent down to Ashley's level.

"What?" he asked her.

"Daddy is always doing that to Mommy," she answered, "and its gross."

Sam laughed and looked back at Sarah. "We've got all this to come." he said to her, and out of instinct she rubbed her rounded stomach and smiled again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Something's gonna ruin it…

* * *

"Oh God, Dean. Harder!" Jo screamed, relishing the freedom of being able to say what she wanted, how she wanted it, as loud as she wanted to. 

It was a bonus that her new vocalisation happened to turn Dean on even more than he thought possible.

"Oh God, Jo." he managed to growl out in between thrusts. As he moved into her part of him knew that this wouldn't take long for him, so he reached down and started rubbing her clit to get her off just as fast.

When she came Jo had his name on her lips and as her walls fluttered around him he found his release as well. Tired; spent; he fell on top of her, placing lazy kisses on her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair.

He laid his head on her chest and felt her breathe in deep.

"I could stay like this forever." she said.

"Mmhm." He agreed, his eyes closed and drifting off to sleep.

"Nothing could ruin this."

Dean groaned. "You had to say that?"

"What?"

"Well, now something's gonna ruin it." he said looking up at her.

"Don't be silly Dean." she said, pulling the covers away, getting out from underneath him and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and turned when he spoke.

"I thought that's what you liked about me." He smirked, arms folded behind his head now. "That I was silly."

"Who said I like anything about you, Winchester?"

"There are tonnes of things you like about me…Harvelle." He smirked again before continuing, "One of them is what we just did then." He sat up, almost challenging her with his smile to deny what he'd said.

She smiled back at him and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dean drawled.

Jo stopped in the doorway, pausing slightly before turning, slowly, seductively and tilting her head. "Well. I'm going to have a shower. Maybe you can join me. Remind me why I like you all over again."

Dean tried to control himself. He willed himself to stay still until she'd gone into the shower and out of sight. That's when he threw the bed sheets off himself to rush after her. He stopped briefly, eyes to the ceiling, "Please don't let anything ruin this." he whispered only half serious before heading for the bathroom again. He didn't know who he was talking to. He just hoped that someone was listening.

* * *

It could see them; lights going on and off; shadows passing the window. It could smell them, sweat and humanity. Could smell _that_ the more it went along like this. Didn't mind it necessarily; it was better than sulphur and burning. 

It knew it shouldn't be here; should be hiding and getting on with things; living; indulging, but it couldn't stop thinking. Thinking that Dean had to pay. No matter what the risk involved, that's all it cared about. It saw one shadow. That's her; that's the way to get back at him. For now though it'd just wait.

It'd sit there all night if need be; waiting until the time was right. Until they were asleep.

* * *

"Dean." Jo said shaking him slightly. He mumbled something, but his eyes never opened, so she pushed him again, "Dean!" 

"What?" he said softly as he woke up properly this time. He looked around, saw Jo leant over him. "Damn. Woman…I _never _thought I'd _EVER_ say this, but haven't we done it enough for one day?" he said turning onto his back.

"What?" she snapped, and then she understood and rolled her eyes. "No, Dean. It's not that." She paused. "I heard a noise downstairs."

Dean saw that she was serious. "What like?"

"I don't know, something woke me. I haven't heard it since, so I'm not sure."

"Now. See this?…This is one of the other reasons you like me."

"Huh?" Jo offered a confused sound.

"I'm your big, strong, protector-type boyfriend."

Jo clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue and then shoved him again.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I can look after myself, Dean. I didn't wake you up to come to my rescue. Just thought you should know that I heard something." She looked a little pissed now, but Dean figured she wasn't so pissed that he couldn't win her back around.

He was sort of right, because she smiled eventually when he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a squeeze. "I know you can look after yourself, Jo." he said, "You just like it better when I do it."

"Dean." she stressed as he went to kiss her again. She let him though, lips sliding around his.

Then both of them jumped as there was a bang at the door. It was frantic.

"That was the noise from before." Jo said. It didn't stop this time though.

"The door?…Well. I think we can rule out a demon or something evil…unless they knock now-a-days." Dean said sarcastically.

Jo rolled her eyes for the second time that night.

"What?" he continued, "I dunno; maybe they do. We have been out of the game a while."

Jo ignored him and had already got up and started to wrap her dressing gown around her. Then Dean got out of the bed too, found some pants to pull over his boxers and followed her when she headed downstairs.

Whoever it was was still knocking furiously, even when they got there. The person must have been able to see them through the moulded glass of the door; must have been able to see that they were about to answer it, but they continued to knock just the same. Jo pulled the door open.

The first thing she saw was the cut, trail of dried blood flowing from the top of her head to the bottom of her jaw, across her cheek. The first things she felt were nausea, panic and sickness. The first thing she said was, "Sarah? Where's Ashley?"

* * *

_Okay there's the cliffy...won't be updating for a few weeks because of stuff, butI promise to have the 3rd Chapter up on here before the end of Jan..._

_Please review, might motivate me to ditch my other projects and put the 3rd Chapter of this up instead...that sounded awful didn't it, like Im asking to be bribed with reviews :S Oh nevermind lol_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

They were just gone…

* * *

Tears fell from Sarah's eyes, rushing fast and powerfully over the dried blood of her cut, lightening it places, making it wet, fresh, rosy again. 

"Ashley…" she paused, "Sam…They're…They're both gone." Sarah choked out the last words, blinking her gaze to Dean. He stared straight ahead. Jo fell back and let go of the door. Her hands rushed to her face. He lay his left hand around her waist to steady her and caught the door gently with the other. She needed his hand there, to stop her from falling, but it did nothing to quell the burn in the pit of her stomach, it only flushed it anew. She felt like she was going over a speed bump at 100mph, and she couldn't stop.

"I don't understand." Dean said quietly, not able to make his voice as loud as he wanted, needed it to be.

Jo shook her head, involuntarily shaking tears from her eyes in doing so.

Sarah knew that she had to explain, whether Jo wanted to hear it or not. "We heard a noise, downstairs…Something…Someone got into the house."

"Something?" Dean said gruffly, and Jo could see some sort of mission switch turn on in his head, and emotion turn off. He stood completely focused, like he knew he'd need to be to get his little girl back, to get his brother back.

"It looked human," Sarah continued, "but it's eyes. Its eyes, they were black. I threw holy water on it. We have some by the bed. Always have…but its didn't do much to stop it. It flinched and that's when I saw it's eyes…but it didn't stop it." Sarah had never seen a demon. They'd stopped hunting serious stuff like that before her and Sam got together properly. Sam had told her enough to protect herself, and by the sounds of it kept things around the house, but Dean didn't expect Sarah to be able to stop a demon having never faced one before. He doubted even Jo could face a demon after all these years, so Sarah, someone who was never a hunter…He didn't blame her for anything, but it was still a hard story to hear. This story of missed opportunities and slip-ups.

"What happened? Where did it take them?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said crying, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Jo." She turned to her friend who shook her head again, but went to hug her, needing her embrace as much as Sarah needed Jo's forgiveness. "Sam told me to hide in the bathroom, brought Ashley to me. We hid, but it got by him somehow. It got in. I threw the water, and then it hit me. I fell. When I woke up they were…They were just gone." she continued between sobs, "I guess it thought I was dead; left me behind. I was unconscious for hours."

Dean huffed painfully behind them and Jo turned. She knew what she saw in his eyes, the old Dean. He was thinking 'how could they track something that had hours on them?'

"Well black eyes means demon, so at least we can start there." Jo said wiping the tears away and turning to go inside, get her stuff; get clothes. Actually _do_ something.

"No." Sarah shouted, only loud enough to halt them both and make them face her again as she reached into her pocket.

Dean was now in front of Jo reaching for the paper that emerged. He stared.

"See?…There." She pointed. "Its not a demon. It must have been a person, because it's the only one that could have left that."

"What is it?" Jo asked rushing forward after looking at Dean for sometime. She had become worried that he wasn't moving, or saying anything. Just staring. She looked down at the paper, and still didn't understand. "Does that mean something to you?" she asked him desperately.

"Remember Duluth?" he said blankly.

She looked back at the paper. The word that only meant something to Dean. Now it meant something to her too. That one word. A name.

'Meg.'

* * *

_AN:- Okay sorry for the short update, but like I said Im really busy with exams and stuff at Uni...but here's a little bit more of the story and hopefully I'll have the next Chapter up soon too..._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

She let one tear fall; that really ought to be enough…

* * *

"Where are you going, Dean?" Jo was truly worried. The one thing they'd always tried to do the past few years was be a team, and now he was shutting her out, like he used to. 

"I don't know Jo, but I can't just sit here…I need to go find her."

"Who's Meg?" Sarah asked.

"A demon; she possessed Sam once." Jo said looking at her briefly, then turning to Dean when he corrected her. Jo had guessed almost right.

"_It_ possessed Sam once…We just call it Meg because that's the first person it possessed…Well the first person we know of." Dean said grabbing a shirt from the laundry basket and pulling it on. He turned, grabbing his old leather coat off the hook in front of the door as Jo rushed up to him.

"Dean, wait." she begged, wanting to go with him.

"I can't do it again, Jo."

"Do what?"

"Say goodbye…" She looked up at him confused, so he dropped his head and continued, "That morning before I left to meet the crossroad's demon, I stood watching her. I said goodbye. I felt like I was loosing a part of myself." She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it before pulling her onto him so he had his arms around her and her head was laid on his chest. "I can't do that again." he whispered into her hair, "I told you I'd never leave her again…and Sammy? I've already let him down once, and I…"

"We'll get them back." Jo said lifting her head up and staring at him until he nodded and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, "Together." she promised finally. "Together."

* * *

Jo rushed down, heavy boots clunking on every step so that Sarah knew that she was coming and walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. 

"We'll take you to the hospital on the way there. You should get checked out." Jo said as she pulled her arm through her jacket and shrugged it on. Sarah nodded, but Jo didn't see, she was reaching into a draw in the hallway. "Here's my cellphone. We'll call you when we find them." she said hugging Sarah gently.

They all made their way out to the car and Dean drove them to the hospital. Jo went inside with Sarah, but quickly came back out. She hated leaving a pregnant, stressed woman on her own, but she didn't have time to think what was best for Sarah right now. She didn't have time to think about anyone except Ashley, and Dean was similarly affected by her _and_ Sam.

When Jo got back in the car he was silent. He knew she'd got in because he sped away as soon as her door closed, but he didn't turn to her or speak to her, and she didn't speak to him; she didn't need answers or promises from him. She trusted in him that he was going to take them somewhere they needed to go.

He was taking them to Illinois. Meg left her name for a reason, she wanted to be found, so she'd go somewhere they both knew…the abandoned building in Chicago where they'd first found out the truth about her. Dean just hoped that it was still there, because he didn't know where else to go, and he just hoped he could get there in time. Sure, she wanted him to find her, but he didn't count on the fact that she'd wait for him to get to her before doing anything to Sam or Ashley.

Jo stared out of the window, did her best to try not to think about where her daughter was right now, or how useless it was to hope that Sam was in some sort of position to protect her. She just stared and the lights on the road got fewer as they travelled into the middle of nowhere and then more as they travelled back out again. As the night dragged on at one point she let a tear fall down her cheek for Ashley.

Dean couldn't have seen it, because she wasn't facing him and it was too dark to see her reflection in the window. He couldn't have seen it, but she felt like he must have sensed it, because he reached his arm around her and pulled her into him so that her head rested against his shoulder.

Jo was a woman now, and she was strong, but she held onto his arm with both of hers, wrapped around it just as tight as she'd held onto her father's arm as a little girl. They didn't need words; they had each other to get thought this; that really ought to be enough.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Why would I wanna hurt your family? Revenge. Plain and simple…

* * *

When the car screeched to a stop Jo lifted her head from where it lay against Dean, though she kept hold of his arm for a while longer. The building looked the same to Dean, but Jo didn't know what to expect and was apprehensive. 

The graffiti on the outside of the building was different but Dean didn't notice. The condemned sign was still on the door. As they entered Dean realised he'd need a torch, he got it out and continued heading inside. Jo was close behind him. When he got to the elevator Dean saw something. He lifted the torch up and saw an envelope threaded between the bars. It simply said on it 'Dean' so he turned it over and opened it up. There was no letter, just inside written under the lip was a number. A cellphone number.

Dean quickly took out his own phone and spun around past Jo and outside. She followed him and he turned back to her as the phone rang against his ear. He leant against the Impala and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Meg?" he said gruffly, desperately.

"Dean." it said, pleased as if a long separated loved one had just called. "How nice to hear from you."

"You little bitch; tell me where you are. 'Cause I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out!" he said standing up and turning away from Jo, as if that would stop her hearing him explode.

"Now, Dean. You know I don't like foul language. I like to be asked nice and bes…"

"Fuck nice, Meg! Where are they?!"

"…and besides, you threatening me? How is that going to make me want to let you know where to find me?" she whined, or it seemed like whining to Dean.

"Because you want me to find you."

There was a pause, then a short laugh. "Very good, Dean. You always were a bright spark…Oh no, wait. That was Sam wasn't it? How _are_ you fairing without the smarter Winchester?" she didn't let him answer her – not that he would have – because she continued to taunt him, "Always thought he was cuter too. Aw, he looks awful cute right now, Dean. All unconscious and broken. I like him this way. Best way I think."

"Is that the only way you can get a guy, Meg?" Dean tried to play her at her own game, but she didn't flinch. Both of them knew who had the cards here…_all _the cards. She just carried on, and this time she really hit a nerve.

"Speaking of cute…My, my, Dean. What a lovely daughter you have."

"You touch one hair on her head, and I swear to God!" he gritted out. Jo stepped forward and hugged his arm once again.

"Really, Dean. Why would I want to hurt your family?" she said sarcastically, then her voice turned harsh when she finished with, "Oh…Maybe its 'cause you sent me to hell!…Twice!"

"Meg! Stop playing games and lets finish this! Where are you?"

"Fine." she said, "I'm at…"

Dean made a mental note of the address she'd given him, snapped his phone shut and pushed it roughly into his coat pocket. At the same time he went to open the driver's door and Jo scooted around the front of the car to get in next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Missouri."

"But that's back the way we came."

"I know." Dean said. He lifted his fist and then realised he didn't have anything to hit, so he just smashed his palm down against the dash, "Damn it!"

That's when Jo grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "We'll get them back."

He just nodded and kept hold of her hand until he started the car.

"Why didn't she just stay here?" Jo asked quietly. She didn't want to get Dean angry by bringing _her_ up, but she felt lost here; she didn't know anything about Meg apart from what had happened that night in Duluth.

"Well. 1# She's messing with us," Dean replied, "and 2# she wants the advantage. She wants this all to go down somewhere I don't know; somewhere I've not been before."

Jo couldn't say that_ that _had made her feel any better about what they were facing, or anymore prepared.

* * *

"Rise and shine Sammy." Meg cooed, throwing water in his face. 

Sam's eyes opened gradually. The cold water had shocked him awake, but he was still coming to grasp things slowly, and that's when he shivered realising he was soaking wet; it obviously wasn't the first bucket of water that managed to do the job of waking him.

"Morning honey." Meg smiled, crouching in front of where he was on the floor, "Well. Technically." she said looking at her watch then at the pitch blackness out of the window.

Sam tried to wriggle and realised his hands were tied to something behind him – some kind of post or pipe from the feel of it – so he settled for just shaking the water from his hair onto Meg.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" he said confused.

"What?" she said sounding hurt, "Don't tell me you don't recognise me, Sam?" she mewed. When his look was blank she lowered her head then slowly lifting it she turned her eyes black, and then smiled. "Did you miss me, Sammy?"

"Meg?" he ventured, figuring she was the only demon that after all this time would do something like this.

She laughed. "See you do remember me."

"So, what _do_ you want with me, Meg?"

"Why Sam, I want revenge. Plain and simple." She drawled, "You're going to pay…but its Dean I really want to see hurting. He's the one who put me back both times. He's the one told you to do it the first time, told that chucklehead Bobby to do it the second time…I'm going to hurt him so much he'll wish the Deal demon had taken his soul to hell all those years ago…" she paused, "You two are the most important things to him and…"

"Two?" Sam questioned.

Meg just smiled. She stood up and walked to the door in the room. If Sam shifted a little and turned his head he could see it. She swung the door open and Sam groaned in anger, trying to pull against his restraints as soon as he saw what she wanted him to. Ashley was huddled in the corner. Her hands were taped together and there was also tape across her mouth.

* * *

_AN:- 2 more Chapters to go for this part of the story..._

_Thanx again SO much for sticking with me even though I haven't been that good with updating recently..._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

I wouldn't make promises you can't keep…

* * *

Meg carried on walking into the room and Sam tried to get free again, especially when he heard Ashley shriek through her gag. He couldn't see her now really, Meg was stood in front of her, but he could see her feet scraping the floor, trying to pull herself further and further into the corner, even though she was as close as she could be to the wall. 

Meg leaned down a bit, and tried to grab one of her arms. Ashley shrieked and tried to pull away and Sam shouted a warning at Meg, but Meg paid no attention to it and just dragged Ashley to her feet and pulled her into the same room as Sam.

Meg shoved her in the back and she stumbled, but when she looked up and saw Sam she ran forwards clumsily and then skidded on her knees to his side. She put her arms up and around over his head and buried her face into his chest. Sam kissed her head. "Ashley." he said, "It's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here." he comforted and her little head bobbed up and down a bit, but he felt his already damp shirt grow warm with her salty tears.

"I wouldn't make promises you can't keep Sam." Meg snarled angrily, now no theatrics or games, and with that she pulled Ashley away again. Ashley squealed and hugged San tighter, but Meg grabbed her hands and yanked them from where they clutched behind Sam's head so that she had no leverage anymore. Ashley sobbed and Sam's body tried to follow her as Meg moved her out of the room literally kicking and screaming.

"It's okay, Ashley. I swear it's going to be okay." he shouted.

Meg took Ashley up the stairs of the abandoned house. Sam heard a door slam and then nothing. He pushed his eyes closed as he tried to pull free, but it was useless. He was still in his jogging trousers and t-shirt that he'd put on to go check the noise Sarah had heard earlier in their house, so he hadn't got a knife hidden on him or anything. He was totally helpless, and useless to Ashley. He only prayed Dean found them, and that Sarah was okay. He tried one last time to get up, but then he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sam tried to turn his head, something walked in front of him though so he didn't have to. It was a person, no wait…they had black eyes too.

Then there was suddenly more than one demon. There were 4.

"What?" one of the others said, "You didn't think she was gonna be stupid enough to take you on by herself a second time. Did you?" Then they all smiled and Sam couldn't help but think that they were all screwed.

* * *

"Dean. I've said it a thousand times." said Jo slightly more irritated with each passing second. 

"So, I want you to say it a thousand an' one." He calmed a bit and continued, "Say it again."

She did, just because she knew it was important, and it was not worth a fight. It was important to keep it together.

"Say it again." he said after she'd finished.

"I know it inside out, Dean. I know how important it is. I wont mispronounce anything."

"Look, Jo. Do you remember what I said to you years ago?" he looked over at her, checking the road only when necessary; it was empty at this time anyway. "The time before we went on that hunt; just before I found out about Ashley?" He waited a minute, but she didn't respond, "I said hunting ain't like riding a bike."

"I know." she said, "I remember."

"Good…so, say it again."

She said it; she said it a million times and again. He drove and she repeated it, but even though she knew it to look at, she could pronounce it on every read, she couldn't memorise it in time and so she copied it into an address book she found in the glove compartment, and she put the book in her inside jacket pocket.

Her heart was racing and it was a feeling so odd. She'd never felt anything like it. It wasn't adrenaline, the anticipation of a hunt, like she used to feel years ago. It wasn't fear for herself, like she felt when Dean and Sam used her for bait, when she jumped into hunting before she was ready to handle it. This _was_ fear, but fear for her little girl. Nothing can compare to _that _fear, a fear that comes from loving someone else so completely and unconditionally that you panic for the ability to cope with breathing when you think they could be hurt.

Dean's heart wasn't racing. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't let Jo see him panicked; he wouldn't let her get too panicked. He wouldn't let Sam or Ashley, or even Jo get hurt. He wouldn't let Meg do this, not to him, not to his family.

* * *

_AN:- Only one more chapter left to go now!!!_


	8. Chapter 7

_AN:- Okay here it is the final chapter...sooooo sorry it's been so long, been really busy..._

_Right...I'm gona take this time to **WARN** you again that there will be **CHARACTER DEATH**...IF FOR ANY REASONS YOU THINK YOU WILL BE UPSET BY THE CHARACTER DEATH PLEASE SKIP TO THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE where I will reveal who it is that dies so that you know whether you want to read the chapter or not...I'm hoping most of you won't need to be spoiled...I know most people won't...but I don't want complaints or anthing saying I didn't warn you..._

* * *

Chapter 7

The more you have, the more I can take away from you…

* * *

"Sammy?"

Sam tried to open his eyes, bring his head up; he heard a skid and then felt something come close to him.

"Sam?! Sammy?!" Dean shouted.

Sam suddenly came round, all too far into reality. "Dean?" he asked as Dean flipped his knife open and cut him loose.

"You okay?" Dean said pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah." Sam said rubbing his wrists.

"Where's Ashley?"

"Upstairs."

Dean started towards the stairs, but then a demon walked down.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean grumbled out.

"Seems Meg isn't alone in this." Sam said standing up behind him.

"How many?" was all Dean asked, not even turning to him.

"More than you expected it seems." the demon chuckled back.

"Is that right?" Dean sniggered. "Cause this ain't just a pretty face, you know?" he paused for a moment then shouted. "Now, Jo!" and he punched the demon. Then as it was trying to regain its balance he caught it off-guard and managed to grab it and throw it behind him.

As the demon scuttled forward unable to stop, Jo rolled a sheet out underneath it's inevitable path. It recognised the markings on it, just a little too late.

"A devil's trap…?" it laughed, "On a blanket?…You really think that's gonna stop me?"

"No." Jo said honestly whilst reaching into her jacket for the book. "Not forever." She opened it up and found the right page. "But long enough for me to do this." And then she began to read from the book, "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis…"

"Nice." Dean said as Jo continued. He turned to Sam again to make sure he was okay. Sam was slumped against the wall, obviously not okay, but getting there as fast as he could.

"I told you I knew it inside out." Jo smiled proudly at Dean a few minutes later when she was done and the demon was exorcised.

"Never doubted it for a minute." He returned with a smirk.

Jo rolled her eyes, not falling for his charming lie and snapped the book shut.

As they turned they saw another 2 demons coming down to them.

"I'd keep your finger on that page if I were you, sweetheart." Dean said to Jo. But Jo shoved the book back into her pocket, something telling her she wouldn't get anywhere near exorcising these demons if she didn't help get them into the damn trap in the first place. When she did this Dean understood.

Sensing one of the demons was close he threw a punch behind him and managed to hit it. Jo and him swung into a fight pattern pretty quickly. It just made sense, 2 of them in the rescue party, 2 demons. Each in a different corner of the room using pretty much the same moves. After all it had been Dean who'd taught Jo how to fight properly. She may have been blessed at birth with a mother of a right-hook, but Dean taught her how best to use it and also some other tricks.

Dean had always been better at fighting than Sam. He was just built different, built for this. It wasn't just that'd he done it longer than Sam, but something in him _loved this shit_ and although he'd never choose it over his life with Jo, something in him always thought he was _meant_ to fight, _meant_ to hunt and he relaxed into the fight like all those years in between then and now didn't exist. When he got a free second he shouted Sam and threw him something.

Sam looked confused for a second at what he'd caught. It was a piece of chalk. He twigged just before Dean said, "Why don't you make us a better one; yeah?" That's when the demon socked Dean right in the jaw. Dean rubbed at it and the demon just smiled.

"You okay, honey?" Jo called out calmly as she backhanded the demon holding her.

Dean hit the one he was fighting, knocking him down temporarily with one punch. After he saw Jo kicking the crap out of the demon with her he replied cockily. "Just like riding a bike."

Jo would have said something just as cocky back if the demon on the floor hadn't kicked the back of Dean's ankles making him fall on his ass. Then the demon Jo had been kicking got it's second wind – literally – and sent her flying across the room.

Dean looked over and remembered all those years ago when Jo had almost lost Ashley because of some demon doing exactly the same thing to her. He couldn't bare it, but he couldn't help her because the demon that tripped him up was now straddling him, punching him repeatedly. Dean managed to block one of the punches and was trying to push the fist away from his face.

"Sam?!" Dean bellowed desperately as he saw the other demon heading towards where Jo was on all fours, trying to crawl away or stand up, but failing to do either. "You done yet?"

Sam didn't answer. He was nearly done, but rushing the last symbol.

"Sam!"

"Yeah!" He said standing up and moving away from the trap.

When the demon tried to look behind him to see what Sam had 'done', and when Dean saw that his brother was clear out of the way he raised his knees up under the demon and then snapped his legs out straight again, causing the demon to fly against the wall and land in the devil's trap Sam had drawn.

"Bull's-eye!" Dean said scrambling to his feet and running to the demon standing over Jo. He grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him into the trap as well.

He helped Jo to her feet and then turned around, so did Sam. Meg was coming down the stairs behind another demon.

"For God's sakes!" Dean huffed exhausted. He looked at Sam, "Seriously? How many of them are there?"

"That's the last one." Sam said, "The one behind her is Meg."

With that the 'minion' demon launched herself at Sam, grabbing his jacket to hold him while she hit him.

Meg walked past them unaffected, and her and Dean started circling each other as Jo tried to stand on her own, leaning against the wall for help now Dean had left her.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Meg. Long time no see." Dean smiled.

"You look good."

"You too…Well, at least you're going for the girl-look again."

"Yeah." she smirked, "I don't really like the boy-look to be honest. I pretended I did, when I was _in_ Sam." She shuddered, and whatever it was seemed to spread to Dean too as his stomach flipped, "but I can't really deny who I am…" she continued, "unlike some."

"I think the catch-up's over Meg." he said not rising to the bait.

"It hasn't even begun." she said, "You see; I wanted to catch-up with Dean, the hunter that sent me to hell. Not Dean, the friendly neighbourhood guy who'd change my tyre."

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart. I'd never change your tyre."

"That hurts Dean, we're old friends…but I gotta say I'm surprised. Never figured you for the white picket fence job; even if you secretly thought about it now and again, I never thought you'd actually be pathetic enough to settle for it."

Dean looked angry, but then Meg shot him against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Don't worry sweetheart," she mocked his unconscious form. "Its better this way. This way I've got more ways to hurt you...The more you have, the more I can take away from you." and with that she turned to Jo.

* * *

Dean woke seconds later – thank God – just in time. Sam was still busy beating up/getting beaten up and he was the only one who could stop Meg before she killed Jo.

He struggled up and ran at her clumsily. It didn't matter though in the end, because it got her away from Jo and that was his goal. Dean tended not to think too far ahead anyway, which wasn't always the best thing to do, such as at times like this. Meg was a demon, obviously stronger than him and she managed to roll them both over and straddle him, keeping him down and hitting him, much like the other demon had earlier.

That's when Jo managed to get up, Sam too won his fight and both were heading to help Dean.

"Sam!" Jo shouted as she reached Meg first, throwing the book to him. He went back to the trap.

Meg may have been a demon, but she was in a girl's body, and Jo had been in high school long enough to master in girl-fighting. She grabbed hold of Meg's hair and yanked her. Surprised, Meg shrieked and was successfully hauled off Dean onto her back.

Jo looked behind her quickly to check how far away the trap was, and it wasn't far. She made it, pulling Meg in with her and nearly tripping over a lifeless body in the process. Seeing her stumble Dean jumped up and grabbed the book from Sam. "Go get Ashley." He said as he started reading and as Jo clambered away from the demons to join him.

Sam ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Lucky he had such long legs. Dean read quickly then paused before reaching the end of his speech. Jo looked at him confused.

"Sorry." he said, smirking to himself, "I was just, embracing the moment." He winked at Meg. "This time…is the last time I do this."

"You son of a b…"

"Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri."

Meg's body went limp and fell to the floor. Dean smiled, but there was a hint of something other than happiness in what he felt at finally getting rid of Meg, and it troubled him that he didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off and looked up at Jo, he strode towards her and pulled her into his arms, swaying her slightly so she could find her feet after he unbalanced her. Then he looked at her lips as she gazed up into his eyes for a minute before he kissed her.

"What was that for?" Jo asked staring at him.

"Just 'cause." He replied.

They both turned when they heard Sam clunk down the stairs, very, very slowly. "Sam?" Dean asked still smiling at first, then letting go of Jo absentmindedly.

Sam kept walking down to them, but didn't say anything, even when he got to the bottom of the stairs and they could see him fully as he ducked under the doorway.

"Sam?" Jo echoed.

"Sam…Where's Ashl…?" Dean began to ask seriously.

"Dean." Sam said flatly to stop him, but as soon as he had said it Dean began walking towards him swiftly. "Dean; don't." Sam whispered under his breath. He held his arm out to halt him, but Dean desperately and without thought shoved it aside and passed his brother to run up the stairs.

Jo hadn't heard Sam's protest, but when she saw Dean move Sam's arm roughly to get away from him she started running that way too.

When she got to the attic Dean was just stood there. His shoulders were arched and his head was bent away from the small room.

"Dean? What is it…" she started to ask, but he spun around saying "No, Jo. Don't look!" and at the exact same time she saw what he hadn't wanted her to see, and she screamed.

She ran forwards, but he caught her. She had her hand over her mouth for a moment, but he could still hear her screaming. The screams came from deep inside and ripped up through her throat until they became so painful she could only sob. She was trying so hard to get to the sight of her distress that she was almost fully bent over and resting all her weight on the arms that were encircling her. The more she struggled, the more Dean clung to her. Now he was stood the same way as her, pulling her back against his chest, but what she couldn't look away from, he couldn't look at. He tried his best to hold her, whilst his head was turned away.

Eventually he couldn't pull her to him any longer, but it didn't matter, because she had given up fighting and was slumped like a rag doll in his arms. Her legs were bent and Dean just let her drop the rest of the way and at the same time he dropped down too. He fell hard on his knees and she fell onto him. She was draped over him, crying into his jacket as they rocked together backwards and forwards.

Sam hadn't wanted them to see…But now they had…An image burned into their eyes. Their little girl, laying lifeless on the floor. Blood soaked hair and blue lips. A mother's cries and a father's tears. And nothing more than that. Not ever.

* * *

_AN:- Hope you guys thought this chapter was okay...I didn't want to say "good" because obviously it wasn't a "good" chapter...I know its a propa awful way to end this particular story, but Ive never been one for smooth sailing, and if they rescued Ashley and everything was fine, then the third story Ive planned wouldn't be half as exciting...it would have had to have basically been this same story with a different baddie, who disrupted their happy family life, a nice story at first, becoming a little dangerous..._

_Whereas now I can start the next story with HUGE tension and angst and get right into the juicy storyline...so the next story will be the last story in this Universe Ive created...and its going to be very ANGSTY, well at least for the majority of it...hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it (I'm about half way through it)...and hope I haven't lost you all with my late posting on this..._

_I finish Uni in about 5 weeks, so I'll start posting it then and hopefully I'll have written most of it so I'll be able to post chapters quicker than I have this time around..._

_Below is just the note_ _for those who decided they needed to know who was going to die before they read the chapter..._

_**SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO MAY BE SENSITIVE TO CHARACTER** **DEATH :-** Ashley, Dean and Jo's little girl is killed...there is no detail of how she is killed...because this happens "off-camera" I suppose...but there is a brief desciption of her after she has died and detailed description of Dean and Jo's reactions upon finding her..._

* * *


End file.
